Christmas at the cabin
by Starlover1990
Summary: Sam's Christmas at the cabin doesn't go as planned.


**Christmas at the cabin**

**Author**: Starlover1990  
**Rating**: T ( tiny bit of graphic gutter in the end)  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stargate, MGM or anything of it(If only…). I'm just playing with the characters. I don't earn any money with it.  
**Spoilers**: Just some basic knowledge of SGU(the name of the ship:P )

**Paring: **Sam/Jack.  
**Summary**: Sam's Christmas at the cabin doesn't go as planned.

Written for Shipmas on GW.

Thank you towards **Twilight **for betaing this.

As Sam looked out the window watching the snow fall she put a hand against the window and felt the cold. She sighed and turned around towards the fire to stoke it a bit to make sure it kept burning.

Getting her cellphone out of her pocket she checked for any messages or missed calls but there were none. Sam wondered if Jack couldn't contact her because of the weather or the remoteness of the cabin.

They had decided to celebrate Christmas at the cabin together. Daniel was currently off-world with Cam and Teal'c had an important meeting with the Jaffa Council. Even Cassie made different plans and had decided to go home with her boyfriend of one year, Matthew.

That left Sam where she was now; alone at the cabin waiting by her cellphone.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

_One day earlier (Christmas Eve)_

Sam beamed from the _Hammond _directly to the cabin. Jack still had meetings to attend to. There had also been an urgent situation that had to do with the _Destiny_. In the meantime Sam had already put everything away for Christmas. She was just checking out the pond and standing at the edge when her phone rang.

"Hey," she answered with a smile.

"Hey you," Jack said. "How's the pond?" He knew that she would be checking it out and perhaps pretending to search for the one lonely fish below the ice.

"Frozen on the top at least."

"Cool, I'll bring the fishing rods with me," he stopped for a moment in thought then asked, "Or did I leave them there?"

"They're still here," she walked away from the edge of the pond towards the cabin and glanced at the poles next to the door.

"Okay." He was quiet for a bit and it made Sam curious. Normally he was more talkative over the phone, making one joke after the other about the 'stupid bureaucrats in DC'.

"Jack, what's wrong?" she asked as she took off her coat.

"Well…" he started and then blurted out, "I'll probably be late tomorrow. The _Destiny _is having some problems."

"Oh." Sam got a lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry." he sighed.

"I understand, it's…it's okay."

"Really?" He sounded unsure and even a little guilty.

"Yeah, just make sure to get here tomorrow," she responded trying to cheer him up.

"I promise to be there."

Sam looked outside and saw watched as outside light snow that was started to fall.

"Okay." In the background she heard voices and the rustling of papers.

"I've gotta go. Love ya." he quickly said.

"I love you too," she replied and heard him hang up the phone. She closed it with a sigh.

Sam put away the dinner supplies and made a simple sandwich instead of the romantic dinner. After that she grabbed her laptop and decided to run some calculations for the hyper drive of the _Hammond._ It would keep her mind off the current issues.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJ

_Christmas day_

He hadn't called her anymore and the light snow had left the world white around her. She got up that morning and looked at the presents that were under the tree. She walked around in an old sweater of Jack's, put the fire on again and slowly started the day.

At the end of the morning the snow had started again. Big flakes of snow were falling and Sam wondered if he would be able to come. She started to set up the dinner table; a turkey (which she only had to heat up; leave it to Jack to keep things simple for her), sweet potatoes, some corn and green beans. They had decided to keep the dinner small since it was only the two of them.

Around dinner time Sam still hadn't heard from Jack and blew out the candles that stood on the table. It was already dark outside and she acknowledged the fact that she probably would spend the rest of Christmas alone. She wanted to eat some of the meal, but couldn't get the food down.

The commander of the _Hammond_ stood up and went to the kitchen to throw the meal away. She opened the garbage bin but then heard a voice from the other side of the room.

"I didn't see you as the type to be sulking around on Christmas." Sam turned around quickly, letting some of the food that was on the plate she was holding, fall down.

"Jack." She smiled. He strode over and gave her a kiss.

"Sorry I'm late," he said while she was still standing in a loose hug.

"How did you…" she started looking outside but not seeing a car or anything else that could have transported him. She also hadn't heard him come in either.

"Being a General has its perks." She eyed him suspiciously.

"What did you do?"

"Apparently keeping me away from my wife on Christmas wasn't good for the sanity of the people on the Pentagon. Mrs. Nelson helped me to get out. 'Beam me up Scotty'." Sam snorted but hugged him closer. His secretary was an older lady in her sixties who was overly protective of him and could get anything done if she wanted.

He looked at the plate that was on the floor now; "I thought you were supposed to eat that?" She looked down.

"Yeah, wasn't hungry." He lifted his eyebrow and lifted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Are you hungry now?"

"Yes, but it can wait." There was a twinkle in her eye; "I first want to give my husband a proper hello."

He smirked, understanding her meaning. "Nice."

Her lips met and soon she wasn't sad anymore. She tugged on the uniform jacket that Jack was still wearing and slid it off. Less than a second later she was working on the buttons of his shirt and moved her hands underneath it. Desire flashed in her eyes.

Jack had already his hands against her warm skin and they were roaming all over her body. She moaned in his mouth. He lowered his hands again and removed the sweater. Soon he he had divested her of all her clothing and hoisted her up on the kitchen counter.

"Off. " she growled realizing he was still mostly dressed. Clothes were shed and it wasn't long after that Sam threw her head back and screamed his name in ecstasy.

She looked at her husband and grinned; the imprints that she would have on her derriere were totally worth having him in her arms right then.

"Wow, you should show up late more often," she panted.

He just gave her one of his smug grins back and Sam decided life couldn't get better than this.


End file.
